


Killing Intent

by Whenwetalkaboutnature



Series: A 5,000-miles distance (ChanWoo) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hope vs. Despair, M/M, Not a Love Story, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenwetalkaboutnature/pseuds/Whenwetalkaboutnature
Summary: Will he survive? If he doesn't, will his better half live on?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Series: A 5,000-miles distance (ChanWoo) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897795
Kudos: 5





	Killing Intent

"I'm not going to let you hurt Chan. If I'm down here, I'm NOT going down alone."

"I don't mind me dead. My sole purpose is to ruin him. What's a better way to do so than by killing you?"

"You're making no sense now."

"He'll be gone when you're gone. Or better, he'll live on in a misery. Either way he'll be ruined."

Woojin's breath hitches at that and it doesn't escape the man before him. They're each maintaining a cautious stance, ready to attack anytime. Almost as if they don't blink, with a careful scrutiny they focus on every miniscule move of one another's.

"You don't know him. He's stronger than that."

"Apparently, YOU don't know him. Do you honestly think he'll be alright with you out of the picture?" The man smirks, running into Woojin, swinging his fist with a killing intent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fo reading. You're awesome!  
> (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )♥  
> Take good care. Stay safe and healthy.
> 
> Stray Kids everywhere all around the world. Stay makes Stray Kids stay. Stray Kids make Stay stay. I love you all!


End file.
